RWBy: Generations
by goldage55
Summary: It has been 25 years since the Rwby was ended. because i do not know how rwby ends This will take place in a alternate dimension. During this time a new threat called the black hawks have emerged from the shadows. This group is made of people who tried to become hunters and huntress but failed to do so mostly because they could not enter the academy. They seek now for something on


**rwby generation plot:** It has been 25 years since the Rwby was ended. because i do not know how rwby ends This will take place in a alternate dimension. During this time a new threat called the black hawks have emerged from the shadows. This group is made of people who tried to become hunters and huntress but failed to do so mostly because they could not enter the academy. They seek now for something on a grand scale.

How are the old heroes? Rwby with studying and research also training is now the headmaster at Beacon and thus has greatly matured. Yang is still adventuring but she does have on kid which she does see and sometimes take him with her. She does need people to look after him at with time manage to become the headmaster of Atlus academy and mange to make it less controlled by the government. She has two children and married to Neptune. one of the kids is adopted

Blake start a secretive group bringing justice to the kingdoms called the golden claw she has one girl. Jaun and Phryaa have two children and are still hunters also they are pro the same with Nora and Ren.

Chapther one: New generation

Rwby generations chapter one, episode one : A new generation

A bird's eye views of the kingdoms goes through the Kingdoms. "The world of Remnant, a world you may be familiar with, it suffered a tragic event a long time ago and now it repairs and rebuilds. Despite this old hatred still yet live and may still manifest. How far can anger and hate go and how much can it turn a person, how far can it make a person go deeper into the darkness? Only a strong will is able to resist the darkness, but not all is lost with in a simple soul." A voice of Ozpin said.

On the streets a group of people in black and red rush through carrying bags and boxes, there are about six of these people. Their symbol of a blackhawk on the red shoulder pads of their uniform. There are no people around during this time, the citizens of remnant are sleeping or getting ready to sleep, and they are running lightly trying to reduce sound, they all stop at Frank's weapons and dust shop store it appears.

One of them opened up the door and they got out their weapons and went inside. A man was behind a protective glass but a couple of the thugs broke it. the man behind the counter stick his hands up. "Don't worry we're not here to hurt you or take your money, we are just here for your weapons and dust." The leader said.

The lesser thugs went around grabbing weapon parts and weapons and dust of all sort were put in bags and boxes. One of them found a young man. He has a black long sleeve shirt with his Semblance symbol with is a Violet fist going through a purple shield. He has a black hood that he can wear and has a violet shirt with some normal jeans to go out and Black Steel toe boots. He has violet gloves. Height 5.9, hair: black curly hair, blue eyes. he has Black headphones on. It sounded like he was listening to "I may fall."

He was looking at a book about About hunters and lesser thug went to him. "Hey!" The lesser thug said. "HEY YOU!" He shouted. "I can hear you." The young man said. The Thug grabbed his left shoulder. the young man from his box that was in front of him that the Lesser thug did not see pulled a long sword. the young man grab the thug hand then turned around with his sword and did an overhead slash. he grab his head and hit it with his knee. Then he grab him and toss him out the window thus breaking it. "What?" the the leader said. They went over to go check it out but found no one so they went outside and found the young man and one of their fellow thugs beaten up. the young man still had his long sword. The leader mad and mad grunt sound. " You're either brave or stupid kid." the thug leader said.

He shut off his head phones. "Well why don't you come and find out." The young man said. They all pulled their weapons out and started to open fire. the young man made an Ice wall to protect him with by using the dust rotator in his longsword. They stop firing, the leader got paused and assessed the situation. "Okay so you went to a combat school." The leader said. "Get rid of him." The thug leader said.

the lesser thugs began to charge at him with their blades. The first one went with a stab but the young man dodged by sliding to the left then one slashed at his belly then did a overhead swing down from this right on him and knock him down. The other two came at one went for a vertical slash to the left while the other one jump over his head. The young man went forward but duck down to do a downward strike to hit him then he reach for the other thug legs and slammed him down to the ground. the other two started to open fire at him.

He used his ice dust by by during uppercuts and he did two of those. Ice dust release from the blade going in a vertical way. It at least four feet tall and it look like a wave was going gunmen and hit the gunmen but did non- lethal damage to them. "Of course I get stuck with people who don't have their Arua unlocked yet." The leader said. He got out an a lance then jump high in the air and start to fire shoots from it. "Lance sniper rifle let's see how far that's get you." The young man said. He Rush at him and the leader was firing at him but he block the shots with his longsword. The leader jump closer to him and then he landed on the ground. The young man used ice dust again this time his blade got longer and the longer extended part of it was completely Ice. He swing his blade to the right and hit him in the head which seemed to knock out his Arua. Then he did a swing to the left and again hit him on the head .A lesser thug got up and he threw fire dust crystal at the bags and boxes that they stole when it landed near it he fired at it thus making it exploded and it destroyed the bags and boxes. "Jerk!" the young man yelled than the Lesser thug saw a surge of power go through him and saw his made. The young man quickly went to him and kick him in the face.

"They had one job uh (sigh) and now they seem unable to do that." A voice said from behind the young man. the young man turn around. he saw someone that has the same symbol as the thugs. The new thug got out an axe and went at him. The young man launch ice with by launching like he did When he got close before by doing uppercuts. The new thug was dodging them with ease and even block them.

The new Thug attacked him in close quarters they were meeting blade to Axe for a while then His axe got red and when they clashed blades again His axe clashed with and broke the young man's longsword. The thug then kicked him in the chest, then his axe switched to a small cannon and it fired at him. It did hit him but he threw Ice dust that he had on his dust belt and it stick on his sword and ice went all over his sword making it too slippery to hold and cold.. "I got a shot in while you were not looking." The stranger man said. The young man got Piss off then he got a power boost which was visible. he went to the stranger man and he went to go attack him and the stranger thug went to him as well they fought in hand to hand combat Vordigan started to get the edge but then the stranger thug was also starting to get the upper hand.

Out of nowhere someone came and drop kick the thug and did a combo on him with his staff sending him flying back. the stranger man look up to see who it was also the young boy fell down. "You will not get me today." the stranger man said. He threw a white cylinder that was a foot long and it deployed smoke for 15 seconds and the Mysterious stranger look around for him but after the smoke cleared he was gone then he heard the police sirens go off. Vordigan look to see who the person that help them was. when he look he saw Sun.

"SUN?!" The young man said in shock and surprise. Sun is in his get up but he was wearing black for top and white for his bottom. "Hey Vordigan I see you did a poor job staying out of trouble and you just came from my house as well." Sun said. "I even told you not to get into trouble. You are lucky that I came. Blake's motherly senses went on and she was right. Which is strange I thought that only work for their own blood." Sun questioned. " I had him I was going to counter and beat him up and then active my semblance." Vordigan said. "I saw the whole fight and he was holding back because he wanted to see what you were made of also not a good idea and work on your anger." Sun claimed. They heard the police get closer and then they heard them stop. Sun turned around to see the police. "This boy is was only protecting the shopkeeper and Han Regen escape." Sun told the police.

"Hans Regen?" Vordigan ask. "One of the big honchos of the Blackhawks."Sun replied. He offered a hand and Vordigan grab it so Soon pulled him up. The police were arresting the thugs. "Knowing your mother I don't think she would be to happy that this happened." Sun said in a sigh type of voice. "Yang would be happy that you stuck up for someone who could not defend himself but it the danger part she would be worried about. You're going into Beacon your Aunt would be worried." Sun said "Sorry to ruin your reunion but he is a suspect." One of the harley brothers said. The harley brothers are police officers some of the best Value has to offer.

Later on inside the interrogation Room. "So Vordigan Xiao long Son of the famous Yang Xiao long no doubt." A harley brother said while carrying a file. "You did a good thing but you should of let us handle it. We are fully trained and equipped to handle those Hunters and huntress wanna be failures. So what were you up to?" Antor Harel brother responded that was leaning up against the table. "I was checking out some dust and some magazines then I heard something break a little bit later some guy came to me and I knew it was a thug." Vordigan said. "I went to attack him to get rid of the thug and the other ones. I accidently broke one of his windows by tossing the guy that I Must meet but after that I was fighting them all and then that Hans guy show up and fought him. then awhile later that when Sun showed up." Vordigan replied and one of them got a message on their scroll.

"Are you going to beacon academy." The same brother ask. "Yes he is." A female voice said. they opened the door. "I got this." The female said. "Hey aunt Ruby." Vordigan said because he recognized the voice.. The harley brothers left and Ruby ( in her old clothes) and someone else came in. "It been a long time Vordigan." Penny said. (wearing her old clothes) " Oh ya that right it that Penny. "Hi Penny." Vordigan said. Ruby sat down on a chair. "Well pleasantry aside we got to talk about you coming into Beacon academy." Ruby said. "is it about the damages?" Vordigan ask. "No Ruby paying for the damages that you did to the store." Penny said. "I know I ask you a long time ago but I will ask again are you sure you want to become a Hunter. Because if you do you will have a team which means eventually you have to drop this lone wolf stuff. Do you understand when I said that. I want the honest truth what you tell me is what i will take as the truth. I know you like being the lone wolf but whether you like it or not you will be put on a team." Ruby responded. "Yes." Vordigan replied. "I hope you're not just saying that to brush it off." Ruby responded. "I'm not asking you to drop I'm permanently I am just asking you when you get put on a team you will have to be a team player or if your are a already a team leader. If you want to afterwards still do your lone wolf stuff go ahead and do it but for the sake of your team you have act like a team player or leader. It just for their sake but for yours a well." Ruby told Vordigan.

"I'm not." Vordigan replied as he looked down at the ground. " Well I will see you in two days also (she hands him an envelope)." Ruby said. "That should help with your weapons repair and try getting better martial that should help. Where are you staying at?" Ruby responded then vordigan lookup. "Occur is town and he staying at His family Apartment over here so I will be able to stay their and it a full apartment we don't have to worry about anybody else living or paying for the mortgage also it not that far from here.." Vordigan said. "Alright seems good enough." Ruby said. Penny opened up the door and Ruby and Penny went through the door and Ruby closed the door. Later Vordigan was released and he walk to Oscar Apartment.

Vordigan was at an small apartment building. It still night time and it 9:34pm it also friday by the way. He goes to the door and he knocks on it which for some reason it metal. he see a doorbell and he press the doorbell button three times. Vordigan see something on the metal door that moved open and then closed.

The door open up and Vordigan saw a young man. he is Height: 5.7, Hair: blonde, Wavy short hair, brown eyes. he has has this short sleeves combat jacket vest with a zipper that is orange and has white track and field pants in an orange design. He has black harden combat gloves.

"Sup Oscar." Vordigan said said in a happy voice. "Sup bro." Oscar said in a cheerful voice. Oscar let Vordigan in then after that closed the door. "Your aunt found my phone number probably because of my information on my files. She told me what happened and I am glad your alright. I was right all this time that you should of made your weapons out of better martial." Oscar respond. "Ha, ha , ha so funny." Vordigan said in a sarcastic way. "I can't belive same we went together during combat school and now we will be in the same year as well when we go to Beacon and heck maybe we will have the same classes. I have heard about teams from some people who will be going to beacon on the streets so maybe we will get paired together I mean During the Vital vestal all of those academy teams are in a team of four."Oscar said in a happy toned voice with excitement.

"Don't get too excited." Vordigan said. "Don't be such a party pooper." Oscar replied. Oscur than laugh. "I need to get supplies in the morning. "I know she told me your weapons were totaled also we can't go back to that shop now. We can get your supplies today and it not far from here." Oscar mention to Vordigan.

"How expensive is it?" Vordigan ask. "It not that bad but your long sword dust roster is going to be up there because you need a completely new one I think... How badly bang up is your weapon " Oscar replied. Vordigan push down the box and opens it up. Oscar see it. the Long sword is in a couple of pieces and the rotor is buster up. "I thought it would be that bad." Oscar said take out a dagger and cuts a piece of the sword while he used fire dust to heat up his dagger and he easily cut a piece of it in a few minutes. "Iron is not going to cut it out you need steel and just more than one layer of it luckily that place helps with combat schools by selling them weapons and parts for things." Oscar said. "Alright let go." Vordigan said. Oscar got the keys and opened the door Vordigan walk out and then Oscar lock the door. They went to the store Vector guns and Dust store. Vordigan got all that he wanted and better material.

the next day he spent most of the day remaking his weapons and Oscar focus on weapon training and hand to hand combat. In the training room Oscar got out two dagger with something up his arm that was made of metal. Oscar was practicing his combat Dagger moved and then the metal part of his dagger came out. down came a small door that thing and it revealed small missiles and he began firing at the metal dummy

-.-

The next day after that they left to the Beacon academy hangar bay that they used to transfer students. With the ship to pick them up is coming in 30 minutes. When Vordigan and Oscar arrived there there was a good number of people. They were hanging around and talking. chatter was going throughout the room "Well it look like we got a good amount of people for this year." Oscar said. "You should have been here 3 years ago remember when we had those vacation breaks." Vordigan said and then Oscar nod his head yes. "I was able to come to beacon for a while and i saw how many people came and I Saw three times as much. That won't happen again. " Vordigan mention.

Oscar heard some people talking and then all the sudden they stop talking. Oscar turned his head to look. He saw a girl. She is 5.9 feet, lue short hair with hair covering her left eye a bit. blue eyes. Brown eye brows. She is wearing a Blue workout shirt and over it is steel that was colored mainly Steel and colored blue. it looks like the armour from kingdom hearts birth by sleep female bunny armour but only for the chest. She has steel color pants that had a knee guard. she had combat boots on with a steel toe that were the color of steel. Yes she is human and white.

Oscar patted Vordigan on the shoulder. Vordigan look at him. "It Aqua Arch." Oscar whispered to Vordigan. Vordigan look around to find her and he saw guys checking her out so to says. "Perverts." Vordigan said. He knew that they would not hear him because of the chatter noise. "You know her right?" Oscar ask. "Yes I know her, her brother, Blake daughter, and Weiss kids to a certain degree." Vordigan claimed.

"Hey is this where you have to be pick up to go to Beacon academy?" Someone said behind them. They both turned around and saw a young man. "The Name is Bronzo Morgan." Bronzo said with a proud voice.

He is White skin, Height 5.6, Human, He has metal gauntlets and on his Torso he wears a heavy sturdy suit (not like a fancy or dressy suit). He has a black harden fiber jeans. His suit has the color of Bronze. He has these black goggles that are on his head. He has a belt buckle that had a cowboy hat on it. he had bags and suitcases with him as well as a bag on his back.

"Why yes it is did you complete the entree exam?" Oscar replied."Yes I did and uh when is the ship coming?" Bronzo ask. They heard a speaker turn on. "Attention 10 minutes until ship arrival all students prepare to board." The man on the speaker said." Well that answer it." Bronzo left them to go near the boarding area. Then out of the bag on his back they saw a face of a small Tuxedo like Husky. "Are dogs allowed Vordigan?" Oscar ask in a concerned voice. "He has to have the paperwork and has to care of him also he has to stay in the animal area." Vordigan replied. " They put that in two years ago has it made but he has to go on the animal ship he can't take it with him." Vordigan claimed "Attention there's a ship that is about to dock and i guess you're lucky today so all students please get ready to board at docking bay 01." The Man on the speaker said.

All students line up and Bronzo gets first in line. Oscar and Vordigan are near the back. The ship engines are running and can be heard clear as day. All students go onto the plane. After that the plan prepared to take it disconnected connector tube and then it went on the flight way. Then It proceed to travel on it in order to pick up speed to fly off and eventually flies of the flight way and goes into the sky.

On the ship people were still talking and the news was on. Vordigan and Oscar were checking their schools because their mothers send them a messages just to check up on them. "HELLO!" Bronzo said in a loud voice. "Uh hi." Vordigan said in a weirded out voice. "Hi." Oscar replied. "What are those?" Bronzo pointed at shoes and ask. "Uh my Core branded running shoes also trademark." Oscar said. "Where are you from?" Bronzo ask. "Vale." Vordigan respond. "Vale." Oscar replied. "I love scythe ." Bronzo said. "They are pretty cool and a very difficult weapon to wield." Vordigan said. "Ya I have two of them but their smaller and they have a pistol to them." Bronzo said in a happy voice. "Nice." Oscar commented. Bronzo strength his arms.

"Hey who that?" Bronzo pointed at someone. He pointed a guy that is putting his back on the wall. he is White Skin, height: 5.7, Human, Hair brown, Curve cut, brown eyes, and eyebrows, He has a Grey Kevlar armor covered by a black Trench cloak that light but you can still see his Kevlar and his Kevlar is made to look like average clothes, He has a black gloves, He has grey combat jeans. He has white running shoes and grey shoulder, His coat isn't really heavy or thick. Human.

"Oh him, that Gram Schnee full name Gram da Vinci Schnee." Vordigan committed. "You know him?" Bronzo question. "I know all of childeren of team rwby and juniper because I'm the son of Yang Xiao long and she visited all of her friends." Vordigan said, "Oh wow dang wait isn't she hated or something." Bronzo said. "Dude she was proven that she was trick by Emerald semblance. " Oscar said. "They forgave and admitted that they were wrong and I have not seen him in a long time so I will visit him." Vordigan said.

"Gram." Vordigan said when he was close. "Vordigan." Gram said. "Gram." Vordigan got closer than gave him a bro hug Gram did the same thing.. "Oh snap i forgot to give Oscar a bro hug all this time." Well Oscar was near him so he gave him a bro hug and Oscar bro hug him back.

"I thought you would go atlas academy?" Vordigan ask. Gram made a body jester like "a well" jester. "Yes but i wanted to go beacon and I thought my mom would be upset but that was stupid because she went their and such so yay that was dumb about it." Gram said. Vordigan made a why hand jester. "Why just why?" Vordigan said. "I know I was dumb." Gram said. "You must be Oscar Vordigan told me about you." He put out his hand and Oscar shake. "Nice to meet you Gram." Oscar said. "Hello I'm Bronzo." Bronzo said. "Hi and I hate to mean or anything but ( he lowered his voice) your dog in your bag he was suppose to go on the animal ship you were suppose to leave him with security and yes i saw him he went out of the bag a bit." Gram said. "Oh crap." Bronzo said in a sacred voice.

"Just roll with it." Gram insured him. Gram crack his hands. "I guess you have a but load of money with you?" Bronzo ask. "No I just have enough to supply me and for some extra things per my request." Gram said. "What if you need more money?" Branzo ask. "I ask my mom she has a lot of reserve for me apparently." Gram said. " It must be nice to have all of that money." Bronzo said. "No at times it is not." Gram said. "I don't like it when people separate themselves from me because of money I really don't like that." Gram said "That one of the things I like about you." Vordigan said. "Well that nice feature of you." Oscar said. "Well thank you." Gram thank Oscar.

"Attention all students Arrival beacon academy is in two minutes." They look at the news. "In other news criminal organization leader Hans Regen was in a recent robbery at private dust and gun shop police are.." she was cut off and Penny appeared on screen with a cute smile. "Salutations new students I am Penney Polthaina . " Penny said. "Welcome to beacon Academy were you and the rest of your classmates will learn how to become hunters and huntress and are the selected few that made into the academy. We hope that after your four years you training will be complete. For all of those who have animals companions do not worry we will take good care of your company while you attended school. You will be docking shortly please make your way to the Amphitheater before 6:15pm. As huntress and hunters it your job to protect the world as we usher in a new era of peace which thought your years you will be I just knows it ( she does a fist pump in the air). We welcome you Beacon academy." Penny said in a happy voice the hologram closed and the ship get closer to the Docking area. The other will come but at later time.

Ah yes the day has come for our heroes to start to their adventure at Beacon academy. What will they experience during their years at beacon? what teams will be formed? Will we see anymore new faces? Will we see more of Hans Regen and the black hawks? Will they have an adventure like team RWBY and Company did? Will Bronzo be able to fix his pet situation?Time will only tell so stay tuned.


End file.
